In known upright oil filters, the filter element is to be frequently removed together with the filter lid after unscrewing the filter lid. In this connection, the filter element is often attached by detent hooks on the filter lid. Such a filter element that is secured by detent hooks on the filter lid is disclosed, for example, in DE 299 21 168. In this disclosure, the detent hooks of the filter lid must however be decoupled in the mounted operating state from the filter element. If this were not the case, axial movement of the lid would be transmitted onto the filter element thus causing friction and wear at sealing locations of the filter element. This entails the risk of seal wear on the filter element and the danger of internal leakage from the unfiltered to the filtered side or return flow into the oil pan. In an extreme situation, the oil pressure could collapse. One way to overcome this is to provide an axial and/or radial play between filter element and filter lid. However, this can be disadvantageous in regard to a safe attachment force and securing force of the detent hook connection. The axial play must first be overcome by screwing on the lid. As a whole, this leads to increased adjustment expenditure in the manufacture of the filter in order to be able to provide a satisfactory securing force and to prevent that the filter element is affected by pulsation of the filter lid or the filter housing.
Therefore there remains a need in the art for an upright filter that allows removal of the filter element together with the filter lid from the filter housing, that provides in operation decoupling of the filter element from the filter lid, and that can be inexpensively and simply produced.